


Friends With Benefits

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, One Shot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Friends don’t get each other off”
Relationships: Matt Jackson (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Friends With Benefits

“Friends don’t get each other off Matt,” You told him with a roll of your eyes as the two of you sat together backstage waiting for the Young Bucks’ turn to film their promos. Matt was trying his best to talk you into the little storage closet just across the way, promising to make you scream. You were trying your best not to accept that offer. 

“Sure they do,” Matt said confidently. “Haven’t you ever heard of friends with benefits?” 

You huffed as you realized he had a point. A point that was adding yet another tally in his favor in this little challenge between the two of you. It seemed for every argument you had against the two of you hooking up, Matt had three solid points to refute it. And maybe, just maybe, buried deep where you refused to acknowledge it, you weren’t putting your best effort forward in winning this contest. That maybe you weren’t as averse to fucking Matt Jackson as you liked to pretend you were. 

Watching Matt nod smugly in satisfaction made you want to kick him, really hard, in the shin. You knew he was close to winning. When one of you got more than five points ahead of the other they were the winner. If you won, Matt had to quit trying to fuck you. Had to drop it completely. If Matt won, you had agreed to be his on-call hookup. You folded your arms across your chest and pouted sullenly on the couch. Your mind was warring with your body and it was serving to be a distraction. It made you agree to the incredibly lopsided terms of the challenge. As much as you fought it, you knew you wanted Matt. You were attracted to him beyond belief. You had no desire to be in a relationship with him, you just wanted to fuck him. Likewise, he just wanted a hook up that was convenient. But, from a professional standpoint you knew that was a bad idea. You weren’t going to be working with the Young Bucks forever and you didn’t want to get a reputation for sleeping with your clients. That was a bad precedent to set. 

The conversation was dropped as Nick rejoined his brother, the two going about tying back their hair and making sure they had all of their belts before stepping into the green room to begin taping. You aimlessly played on your phone, working through arguments in your mind to spring on Matt to get you back into the game. Even if your heart wasn't truly in it.


End file.
